


Cinderberry

by BioYuGi, Ozzie19



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad end, Birthing, Extreme Pregnancy, F/M, Hyper Pregnancy, Slime, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: A roleplay log between myself and my friend BioYuGi.Cinder is summoned to visit her master Salem, and a fellow scientist. She is then turned into their guinea pig of a new drug to defeat their enemies. Blueberry Inflation/Expansion and Pregnancy/Birthing applies. Bad End kinda applies, but only for Cinder. No popping.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Male Character(s), Salem/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Cinderberry

"Mmm..." Cinder sat in her chair, delicately tapping her fingernails against the hard wooden armrest. Their current plans to destroy the upcoming teams of hunters and huntresses simply hadn't been working. Her allies were showing their incompetence as of late, and it was annoying her to no small extent. It wasn't even much fun harassing them for their failures anymore. She couldn't go any further than that. It was hard to find good help, incinerating the bit she had would do her no good.

"Well, then, I suppose you can get on with this... idea of yours," she said, beckoning their new team member over. A lowly scientist by trade, or so he had been described by the higher powers, assigned to her for assistance. "It had better be good."

"Ah, Cinder Fall is it?" A scientist asked, standing up as glasses obscured his narrow eyes. His red hair was well combed and trimmed, and the man walked over with a smirk on his face. "I'm glad to know that my patron was offered me unto you. I'm sure you will appreciate what my product has to offer." He bowed lightly, his green eyes mischievously shining through his glasses. "Now, we have done live testing, but it has only been on normal humans. We haven't had the chance to test it on one who can make mincemeat of Hunters." He pulled out a small metal case from his labcoat pocket, setting it down on the desk in front of it.

"If my patron is correct, you are far stronger than any Hunter. If this works on you. It will surely work on your enemies, Miss Fall." He opened the metal case, and within it a small blue pill.

...

This was it?

"All you need is to try this out. The good Lady Salem even tried this." The doctor commented. "And found it quite... interesting. She wanted to share this with you so we can further test its incapacitating capabilities." He managed to get Salem to try this? Well... it's not like she is defenseless. She can summon and control the Grimm with a nought but a thought.

"Yes, and you do well showing the correct respect to me," Cinder said, slightly straightening the posture in her chair. She was skeptical. Redheaded allies of hers hadn't exactly been the most competent in the past. At least he seemed to understand his limits, though his smugness was undesired. 

"Let me get this straight," she began. "You've been in development of some sort of anti-Hunter weapon, and you expect me to test it on myself?" she scoffed. "The fact that you believe Lady Salem would have tried something so stupid shows you're as gullible as you look. I think it might be best if I just incinerated you right now before this weapon of yours ends up being a poison."

The scientist didn't seem to perturbed by Cinder's threat before his scroll rung. He looked down, seeing who was calling right in Cinder's face. "For you." He oiled, handing it to her and activating.

"Cinder." That voice... it was Salem herself! "I assume you're having an issue trusting Dr. Wiliard?" She asked. Dr. Wilard almost laughed before pointing behind him, revealing a camera that zooms in on the black haired beauty's face.

"Rest assured, he has my full confidence. Plus, his experiment is quite... unique. I think you'll enjoy it's incapacitation properties. If we can get this into Beacon, they would be left entirely at our mercy." The LAdy of the Grimm oiled. "Now, trust Sidian O. Wiliard, and obey him as you would me." Sidian could tell the white haired enigma was narrowing her eyes. "Harm a hair on his head, and there will be a price to pay, regardless of you receiving Autumn's Cinder. Do you understand?"

"Well." He handed her the case, showing himself superior to her. "While we are young." He smirked behind his cowl.

"Ah, well," Cinder really didn't have a reply to Salem. She knew it was suicidal to do anything that could be remotely construed as talking back to the powerful woman. The black-haired young lady gulped, and looked at the pill. "Y-Yes, my lady. I shall do as you say," Cinder replied timidly, before the scroll deactivated.

"I'm not quite sure how a form of incapacitation could be... enjoyable," she muttered, looking at the pill she'd been offered. "But, very well. No choice in the matter." She winced and gulped the pill down, forgoing any sort of water to make it go down smoother. She waited a full three seconds before scoffing.

"Well? No paralysis, no pain, no blindness? I think you've given me a dud."

"It takes a while. It can't be instantaneous for us to get the jump on our prey." Sidian remarked with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Are you feeling a tasty blueberry sensation in your mouth? The aftertaste kicking in?" He asked, slowly walking around her like a Grimm would towards prey.

"I disagree," Cinder said curtly. "This should work instantly so we can better disable units. What, do you expect us to slip this into the mouths of all of our enemies?" she asked, smacking her lips a bit. "Blueberry, sure. Is that it, you intend to disable people by presenting them with a bitter juicy berry flavor? Very effective, I'm sure," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Or, we can slip them into food or drink at a festival where our enemies ar gathered and they won't notice until it's too late." Sidian oiled back with a smirk on his lips, noticing her nose turn a little bit blue. "Followed up by a light bloating sensation, and a desire to chew the saliva in your mouth, which is forming into a gummy like substance for you to chew and suck on." The red haired man saw the blue tint begin to spread. "Along with one other thing..."

"So the plan is to force the enemy units into chewing on what's essentially going to be bubblegum?" Cinder asked. True to his word, the dark-haired woman felt the saliva in her mouth coagulating. This might be a slight annoyance at best. She simply couldn't understand how any of this would be an effective weapon. Nor did she notice that her face was beginning to turn blue, the tint spreading to her cheeks. She mashed on some of the gummy substance in her mouth. "I could easily just stop this by spitting out the saliva that forms, though. Wait, did you say a bloating sensation?" she asked, still chewing on the saliva, despite her claim that she could just stop any time she desired.

"Slipping it into food stores can catch them unawares as they see the fate of their comrades. Much like the fate you're going to be experiecing now." Sidian smirked, prowling around her like a Grimm creature. She was sitll chewing, seeing her face become redder and redder. "Oh and here's the real kicker. The subtance inside forms something of an aura canceler, like the aroma of a candle overpowering the smell of garlic. Meaning, even the most experienced Huntsman would be reduced." The redhead stated, now hearing a ripe gurgling sound coming from Cinder's midsection. "To that of a normal human while in this state." And he saw the frist signs as the blue tint was now consuming all of the black haired beauty's face.

"That's a good point I suppose," Cinder said, the juice in her mouth thickening up, her saliva becoming a gummy treat that she kept chewing on, unable to swallow it all down or spit it out. "Wait, my aura has been canceled?!" she yelled, freaking out. Immediately she could feel a weakness and vulnerability that she was definitely not prepared for. The blue on her nose has spread all the way to her cheeks and was moving up to her brow as well. "Fine, if that's true I can see the important applications of this tool. Now return my aura abilities," she muttered, moaning slightly as she tried to spit, but nothing came out, too sticky and thick in her mouth to get removed.

Sidian chuckled. “It doesn’t work like that. I,” He rose his hands up in surrender. “Have no power in this. The drug is taking its effect on you as you chew and chew. The flavor is intoxicating isn’t it? Addicting? And with it... a bloating sensation.” His eyes went down to her midsection in her beautiful red dress. And he saw a light dome beginning to form. “This is the second stage of the immobilization of Aura using huntsman.” He still had his smirk on his face as Cinder’s face was now all blue.

"What?!" Cinder shouted. She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Sidian close, flames flickering around her eyes for a split second before her aura faded entirely. "You created this with no antidote in mind?! You idiot!" Despite what he said, Cinder couldn't help but keep chewing, even as it filled her mouth over and over again. No matter how much she swallowed, more appeared in her maw, and she just couldn't help but chew and swallow over and over again. "Mm, mm, mmfff, fucking why did you make it taste so good! Get this, nngh, out of my, mmf, mouth right now!" she groaned, feeling a bulge of sloshing in her stomach.

Sidian smirked, not at all fazed by her gripping his collar. "There is no antidote, but there is a cure. It's all manual rehab. Physical mind you. But only once you reach a certain part of the incapicatation stage." The black haired man stated with a poke to her middle. "Like so. Oh, and here." He handed her his scroll, it being on the camera option. "Flip the camera. You may just be surprised." 

GURGLE

Oh boy. time for the growth. The blue was starting to reach towards her hands and legs now, and her thighs were looking a little fuller too.

"So you mean I'll be, mmngh, out of commission for who knows how long?!" Cinder yelled. When the bastard poked her stomach, and it came with some squish instead of firmness, she dropped him. Cinder looked at her reflection on the camera function and yelled. "Gahhh, what have you done to me?!" she shouted, scratching at her face which had grown as blue as it could be. Her outburst seemed to exacerbate the swelling in her stomach. As she looked down, she found a small pot belly sticking through her red dress, growing the more she looked at it. "You bastard, you bastard!" she growled, but no matter how hard she tried no flames licked behind her eyes like they should have. She tried to push her stomach back in, but all she could do was notice the blue reaching her wrists, while her thighs and hips began filling out further, softness building on top of her musculature.

Sidian shrugged and smiled, seeing her belly grow along eith her hips and butt. Her bosom even began to fill out as her entire body was now blue. “Oh relax. You’re not going to die or anything. It’s nonlethal and it puts Huntresses at our mercy.” He smirked, gripping her growing rump. “Much like how you will be. Lady Salem has been pleased with your efforts, but she found you only recovering half of the Fall Maiden’s power to be... disappointing. So consider this a long overdue punishment. Rest assured, it won’t be painful. Much.” The scientist stepped back as audible sloshing sounds can be heard within her as Cinder began to grow bigger, her red dress getting tighter and tighter... Sidian visibly felt up his bulge too, clearly aroused b

"Damn you!" Cinder yelled. She was completely out of control and could do nothing about it. She felt her body swelling, gaining an hourglass shape with a growing gut as well. Every inch of her skin was a deep blue, starting to make the dress look purple as the red fabric stretched against her body. "I'll kill you when this is done, I swear, you'll be dead!" she moaned, smacking the treat in her lips and gulping down huge mouthfuls of thickening blue syrup. Her hands went up to her breasts and squeezed them to try and push them back in, but only groaned in pleasure as she heard them sloshing. "I'm filling... filling up, guh... stop, nngh, mmf, tastes so good, mm~"

Sidian smirked. “And piss off Lady Salem? You wouldn’t dare. We sneak this into all of the Hunter facilities in Remnant, and all the women will become giant blueberry sluts. Their fighting force will be halved.” The man remarked as he finally shedded his clothing as more loud gurgling came within Cinder. And she was growing more! 

“You a Virgin Lady Cinder?” He asked with a lick of his lips, going to her and cupping her sensitive breasts.

"Grr..." Cinder knew he was right. She'd have to find someone else who could copy this recipe so she could kill him without consequence. This plan would work, but why did she have to test it? If Cinder wasn't so powerful she'd bring this up with the older woman. But for now she'd have to sit there and bare it, her entire body feeling stiffer as her breasts, belly and backside kept growing, clothes tearing with each inch of pulsing, swollen flesh. "Why would I tell you one way or the other?" she yelled, moaning out loud as he grabbed her tits. "And why did you get naked?!"

“Because, what I am about to do is one of the procedures for de juicing you, and returning you to normal.” Sidian smirked as he groped her breasts, squeezing them as her dress now became fully torn as a surge flowed through her body, and she was gaining plenty of juice in her abdomen region. “Simply put, you must climax three times.” He then began to lick up and kiss her breast as he can feel himself be pushed away by her expansion.

"Nngh, guh, guh!" Cinder's body arched back as a shock of pleasure burst through her body from Sidian licking her tit. She groaned, bubbling out juice from between her lips as he toyed with her body. The woman went through another burst of growth before she was reduced to nudity, scraps of clothing hanging off of her swollen, juicy figure. She kept trying to push him away, but as more juice rushed to fill her body, Cinder's limbs grew stiff and difficult to handle. "S-Stop it, gah, u-use another procedure you bastard! Don't you toooouch me, fuck, my tits are so sensitive!"

Sidian chuckled as he played the bongos on her breasts. “Here’s the fun fact. There IS no other procedure. What better way than to humiliate female hunters than to make them into blueberry sluts and fuck then over and over... and best of all... there’s a little side effect afterward...” he licked her breast before he stepped back, taking in delight of her growth as she began to get taller and wider. Her arms and legs were becoming cones! 

“More... that’s it big girl~” he then played around, pushing her onto her back as she rolled like a turtle on its back!

"You, gu-guh, stop," Cinder growled. Every time she tried to summon anger or hatred in her voice it was muffled out by an erotic moan. How dare he insinuate that she was a slut. It wasn't her fault this stupid scientific doodad had turned her into this. She groaned as her nipples gushed juice, the blue liquid running down her full, taut tits as she moaned, begging for mercy with grunts and groans alone. "Side effect, I swear, I'm going, to, nnngh!" She felt the sudden shudder of her body as her arms and legs grew stiff, to the point she couldn't move them at all. There was no way she could defend herself now. So she toppled to the ground like a fool, her pussy leaking juice as well, desperate for orgasm, dick, and pleasure.

"Ahhh, c-cease this, I'm going to, mmmfff, y-you can't make me cum you.. .science... dork... guh!"

Sidian laughed as he saw her wobble. “Oh I can. And I will. Lady Salem gave me priority over you. And that’s what I am going to do... but how to do it... you’re not done with the first growth spurt yet... so I’ll wait and kiss and tease you.” He got onto his knees, and he gave her pussy lips a loving kiss. He can hear her squeal. 

“Mmmmm... the taste and the sound. That of a virgin.” He smirked as he noticed her more and more spherical as she looked as wife as a sofa, her arms and legs were beginning to merge with her growing blue belly!

"Fuck you," Cinder muttered. She didn't know what else she could do, her limbs were useless and clearly her words weren't working either. As soon as his lips touched her pussy, Cinder felt her thighs clench as much as they could, while they still existed. Her body felt so strangely spherical, her limbs sinking in. "Nngh, th-that's one, then, fine, just finish the other two so I can get to normal," she growled, staring up at the ceiling, unable to see more than the peripheral of her blue ballooning boobs pressed up against her chin. She gasped as the cool air in the room blew against her swollen skin, her body so round she felt like whimpering, but she resisted to save herself some dignity.

“See that’s the thing...” Sidian smirked. “After a climax is.. actually another spurt. For you...” he then began to roll her on her side, and the two of them can hear her body rumbling and gurgling with juice! Was she going to get bigger again?! 

Sidian laughed and yes, he can see her blue skin get deeper in color as he felt her grow in his hands, becoming heavier to roll around and get dizzy.

"What?! No, you madman!" Cinder cried out. But her words were useless, she quickly felt her entire body swelling up further. The blue was changing with hints of black mixed in now as it grew darker. Not only were her boobs growing again, she felt her nipples puff up like lumps of dough, as her arms and legs sunk further into her body. She could barely feel her ankles and wrists still protruding, fighting to avoid getting swallowed up by her own flab.

"Nnngh, n-no, must, f-fight, you can't, d-do, mmff... mm..." she groaned, blue goo filling up her mouth so much she couldn't talk, chewing down on the gummy gunk.

Sidian laughed as he pushed her, roling on her side. "Look at your, you're the size of a car now, and can be rolled like a toy~. Isn't this the perfect method for taking out Huntresses? We sneak this into their food wars, and once they start eating from emergency rations, we cut half their fighting force into moaning orgasmic fruit sluts~" He sticked a finger in her navel as he rolled her around.

"And you're experiencing a taste, just like how Lady Salem did, and enjoyed it quite a bit~" He then pushed her, seeing her roll and wobble helplessly! It wa such an enjoyable sight.

"Mmf!" Cinder groaned as she was pushed onto her side, and she felt him rolling her around at his will. If she were a weaker woman there'd have been tears in her eyes by now. Likely stained blue like the rest of her fluids as well. "Nngh, mmf, n-not a swut," she mumbled, her voice thick with berry juice gobbing up her throat. 

"Lady Salem, did, oooh..." she moaned deeply as her navel was prodded. "D-Didn't enjoy dis...stop, calling me... hah... just... fuck..."

Sidian’s ears perked up and he smirked. “Oh? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you~” he cooed as he squished her against a wall, juice leaking from her cunt as he stuck his finger in her navel as he saw her twitching pussy quiver and spasm with more blue goo gushing out. “What do you need again~?”

"Hahh, I, nngh, n-need, guh," Cinder's mouth was so gunked up she could barely talk, but after swallowing a huge mound of blueberry goo she could finally yell. "Just fuck me already!" she screamed, twitching on the ground, immobile and helpless, to the point all her limbs were useless and tiny.

Sidian laughed and olibiged, rolling her until ehr quivering pussy as presented. And then, grabbing onto as much of her fat as he could, the man rammed her, penetrating her virgin pussy as he felt her wobble and shake and slush. The man grunted as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking the berry girl as she got a little bit bigger. Soon her hands and feet would be absorbed itno her growing berry body...and it made the mad scientist mad with lust as his power and pace began to increase.

To think she had to give up her purity to this asshole! Cinder didn't care what happened to her after this, she'd destroy him, burn him to ashes! Damn what Salem did to her, this wasn't worth it!

That's what Cinder wished her mind could think as she was plowed by Sidian, who took an awful, depraved glee in her situation. She felt increasingly helpless as the juice kept filling her up. Her fingers and toes each felt like water balloons filled to the brim, and as he fucked her relentlessly, it was as if each thrust pulled her limbs further inside her. Cinder was useless, feeling her fingers vanish one by one, only her head remaining.

Sidian arched his back, panting as his pelvis slammed against her as Cinder continued to grow and grow. The man closed his eyes, moaning as he gave one last thrust, and with it, cumming inside Cinder's womb and fertilizing the blueberry cells within. "Haaaa..." Sidian sighed, giving a couple more fucks before he heard her entire round blue body ripple and jiggle. It pulsated, and for a moment he thought he was gonna see her explode. Instead, he saw the trickle of juice come out of her pussy, her ass, her navel and her tits spraying up!

He backed off, drenched in sweat and juice as he took in the sight. "Atta girl... you're gonna birth them soon enough Cinder... Our means of production."

"Guh, guh, guh," Cinder's body was a terrible tidal wave of sensation. Everything he did to her ruined her further, her mind washed up on the shore, a scraggy, fucked-up mess from being drowned in juice. Cinder's body exploded in pleasure when he came inside of her. She grunted, barely even noticing, her own body's climax was so intense and long she wasn't sure how long it lasted. Even when her nipples began spraying juice, she thought of it as a good thing, thinking the worst was over, she could be emptied.

"Wh-What the fuck... does that meeeean..."

While Cinder maybe losing ehr spherical shape and shrinking, her belly was still massive and huge and blue, now it was pulsating and wobbling. "See, in order to make the pills, they must be harvested and extracted from a certain slime made of the combination of certain Dust and organic fruits, hence the blueberry flavor and shape you are now. So, it's not the juice that is the means of our berry pill making, no no no. They help stabilize it to help us make it into a pill like form. It is the extract forming within your womb. You're pregnant with slime Cinderberry~" Sidian teased as he hugged her massive sofa-sized belly as more juiced leaked from her quivering cunt and asshole.

"Mmmggh, mmgh what?!" Cinder managed to screech. The thought of being filled with something squirming and alive repulsed her more than anything else she'd done in her occupation as a villain. Now she felt the squirming inside of her with more focus, feeling her entire body shrinking down, thankfully. But the juice still propelled from every orifice, she wouldn't have been surprised if it leaked from her ears next. "G-Get it out of meeeeee."

Her stomach was still massive and thrashing now. Sidian stood crossed arm, but his cock erect as he took in the sight of the writing girl as he can see slime beginning to pour out of her pussy. 

“Is it going well?” Asked a low and authoritative voice. The black haired man turned, and bowed respectively. 

“Lady Salem. It has. Your beloved charge is birthing our extract. Most plentifully.” The scientist stated as the Mother of Grimm came in, witnessing the naked black haired Dust user in her hyper pregnant state. The white haired witch smirked. 

“Enjoyed it Cinder?” She asked, a hand on.. a stuffed belly of her’s under her dress? “I know I did. Sidian’s experiments here were... mutually enjoyable.”

"Nnggh, guh..." Cinder felt even weaker than she had at the start even as her body became more mobile and she slowly regained feeling in her hands and feet again. "L-Lady Salem?" she muttered. "Why, why did you allow this to happen?" she asked, blue tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "My body is so useless now, I won't be good to you in this way. Please, I can't understaaaand," she groaned. None of this makes sense. “You, nngnh, your... he did it to you as well. He's evil, Lady Salem!"

Salem chuckled as she and Sidian approached the massive pregnant Cinder. She raised a pale foot and pressed it against her engorged gut. “Because, the slime I birth has traces of Grimm inside, and our enemies can track it. However, from a human, and one gifted with aura like yourself, will make a fine slime broodmother. Being berried, growing, and birthing and repeating...” the white haired matriarch licked her lip as Sidian hugged her from behind, groping her bosom and moaning. “Besides, you have made little progress in finding the Fall Maiden. Consider this as, mmmnnn... recompense for your failure.” Salem turned her head, her dark eyes looking into Sidian’s as they began to kiss and French each other. 

“You’ve also been growing my lady Salem... if we berry grow you more... it will stick~” the cocky scientist mentioned with a slap to her ass. Such an act would get any mortal man killed. Not Sidian though. 

“I will take it. I’ve lived for hundreds if not thousands of years. What’s a few centuries being spent obese?” Salem turned as she sat her body on top of Salem’s belly, and Sidian began to spread her legs and go under her dress. The two of them leaned, pressure building inside the fallen Cinder’s over taxed womb. 

“And evil? Fufufu... my dear Cinder.” Salem turned her head, malice and lust burning in her eyes. “Evil is a point of view.”

"Nnnghgh." As Salem approached, Cinder could only lay there, swollen but deflating, juice still leaking out of her. She swore her tears were blue, gooey juice at this point. Fear as always filled her when Salem approached, but as she spoke it rose to a level she'd never experienced. 

"No! Please, L-Lady Salem, you can't do that to me!" she begged. "I can find her, I can capture her, please, that's all I've been training for, I'm so close!" she groaned, feeling the churning in her gut as the slime formed against her will. "I beg you please, don't let him do this to me. He's twisted your mind, Lady Salem, he's not to be trusted!" she yelled, spitting at Sidian. She was disgusted seeing her idol acting so depraved and submissive to the scum that ruined her body like this.

"Nnngh, ahh!" Cinder let out a grunt as Sidian began eating Salem out, her belly nothing more than a table for them to lay on. "Guh, L-Lady Salem, you've never acted this way, he's going to t-turn you into a blob just like me. Just a fucking toy! You have to stop him!"

"And yet you've been delayed, time and again." Salem glared, her hands groping Cinder's breasts. She pressed down more of her plump body on her gut, more of the slime being birthed from her womb. "I've lived centuries, and you think I would let myself be twisted by him? You truly are impudent. For that... She smirked, licking her lips as she cupped her cheeks, and pressed her lips against Cinder, making love to her as Sidian stood by, stroking his flaccid member as he continued to lick and tease her cunt, more slime bubbling out of her..

And Cinder felt something enter her mouth, and it was...juicey. This time like...strawberries! Salem pulled back, smirking as she snapped her fingers, Sidian standing at attention.

"Now, for that, you will be nothing but our juice factory. You will be fucked by either Sidian, myself, or Grimm I summon. You will continue this until I feel you have repented. You see, all of this, was of my design Cinder Fall." She pressed her foot down on Cinder's gut and pushed down as the black haired scientist appeared behind her, embracing her and groping her, grunting as he humped her with his bulge against her full rear. It made the white haired matriarch moan and smirk.

"And your mind will made to mush..." She said, content to see the last of the blue goo birthed as Cinder began to change color, from blue/purple, to a bright red in her gut. "And you will soon call me Mistress...and my beloved Sidian..." She turned towards her lover, kissing him on the lips as she let him feel and cope her crotch. "Master..."

And Cinder began to grow once again.

"Nnghah!" Cinder was helpless as now Salem, of all people, joined in on the molestation of her body. She felt the taller woman press down on her, with Sidian's cock pressed up against her bloated berry form. "No, I, mmf?!" The kiss caught her off guard, frightened for her life. Salem could leech the life from her soul if she wanted too. But instead she found something chewy in her mouth, and Cinder's teeth began gnashing up and down on it. Juice came out, and grew sticky and thick. The woman's eyes widened, along with her cheeks, as she realized what Salem had just given her.

"N-No, please, Lady, please! Anything but this, I cnnngh!" The forceful press on her stomach made her wince as more slimy goop came out of her. "I can't take much more already, please, I'll do anything for you, I would die for you, but please, n-not this, nnngh!" Cinder's body swelled up yet again and red tears fell from Cinder's eyes. "Please, nnngh, n-no, not this. Not like this..."

Her body began to turn red, and Salem felt Sidian enter her pussy again, making the matriarch swoon and grin as she was on top of the growing girl. Salem grinned evily, lips spreading far too unnaturally. "If you would die for me... then you will become my Anti-Aura Berry Factory, you failure. Now submit, to your life of being a giant berry fuckqueen~. Haaaa... Oh Sidian..." Her lips parted to a warm smile as she turned around, her hand behind the scientists head and his on her cheek. They pressed lips.

"You are such a better lover than this poor berry whore... would you like to grow too my Queen~?" Sidian asked with his hands molesting her breasts, removing her black skin-tight dress. The dark Grimm Queen giggled.

"So long as I am big enough to bully this indefective, then yes my precious Sid... go ahead. Knock me up full of half breeds. Make me a Berry mountain from time to...phhhh...your cock in my pussy... I've missed this~" The white haired woman purred. "And you shall do whatever you desire. To me... and to our slime factory here." Sidian obliged with an equally dark grin, pulling out a blue pill, placing it in his mouth as they two french kissed, Salem taking it and swallowing. She turned, her nose becoming blue.

"Prepare my Cinder..." She then pushed the growing girl away, and Cinder... was beginning to roll! And right into a pit!

A pit full of Beowolves hungry for some fun, giving their lusty growls at the growing cherry berrygirl… The matriarch loving her growth as she turned blue and bulging, as big as a house. And poor Cinder Fall, reduced to a Beowulf broodbitch, and Salem and Sidian’s personal slime birthing whore. The calculating and power hungry woman would become a mild-melted slut, caring only to be juiced, the cock of her Mistress’ Grimm, the dick of her Master, and the words of them both.


End file.
